bravefrontierglobalfandomcom-20200214-history
Eggstra Colorful Carrol
}|UnitProp|Unit}}|prop= } |id = 850157 |no = 8184 |element = Light |rarity = ★★★★★★★ |cost = 42 |maxlv = 120 |basexp = 21 |gender = F |ai = 2 |animation_attack = Unsupported |animation_idle = Unsupported |animation_move = Unsupported |movespeed_attack = 4 |movespeed_skill = 4 |speedtype_attack = 3 |speedtype_skill = 3 |movetype_attack = 2 |movetype_skill = 2 |normal_frames = 82, 84, 86, 90, 94, 100, 110, 120 |normal_distribute = 20, 16, 12, 8, 8, 12, 12, 12 |normal_totaldistr = 100 |bb_frames = 49, 51, 53, 55, 56, 82, 84, 86, 89, 91, 93, 107, 109, 111 |bb_distribute = 10, 10, 9, 7, 7, 8, 6, 5, 8, 6, 5, 8, 6, 5 |bb_totaldistr = 100 |sbb_frames = 49, 51, 53, 54, 67, 72, 76, 82, 87, 91, 97, 102, 106, 112, 117, 121 |sbb_distribute = 10, 10, 8, 8, 8, 5, 3, 8, 5, 3, 8, 5, 3, 8, 5, 3 |sbb_totaldistr = 100 |ubb_frames = 49, 51, 53, 55, 67, 72, 76, 82, 87, 91, 97, 102, 106, 112, 117, 121, 127, 132 |ubb_distribute = 10, 7, 7, 5, 6, 5, 4, 6, 5, 4, 6, 5, 4, 6, 5, 4, 6, 5 |ubb_totaldistr = 100 |bb_effectdelay = 1 |sbb_effectdelay = 1 |ubb_effectdelay = 1 |description = A lovely rabbit tamer from the mysterious world of Paskua. Carrol was in the forest collecting carrots for Bianco when she came across some villagers that lived nearby. As generous as always, she immediately offered them some of the sweets in her basket full of colorful eggs only to hear them scream for help. Puzzled at their reaction, she glanced past them and saw a gigantic hare-like creature covered in a rich brown substance approaching in a frenzy. The sight of the beast surprised Bianco so that he hopped as high as he could, causing Carrol to drop her basket of eggs. All of the mystical colored eggs cracked as they hit the floor, releasing all of the magical force hidden within, and gifting Carrol with unimaginable powers in the process. Fueled by the energy from her precious eggs, Carrol faced the ferocious monster by herself until a girl with rabbit ears wielding an enormous cannon appeared to give her a hand. After they defeated the monster, the villagers showed their gratitude by presenting Carrol and her new friend with two baskets full of the most colorful eggs they had ever seen. The two ladies are believed to then have taken these tokens of appreciation to Paskua to share with their loved ones. |summon = We should always be kind to others, regardless of who they are. So I shall always share my sweets with everyone I meet! Here, have one! |fusion = This power reminds me of the energy hidden inside my colored eggs! Look! Even Bianco agrees! |evolution = Ta-dah! We are back and more colorful than ever! Wow! My pigtails are almost as long as Bianco's ears! | hp_base = 4865 |atk_base = 1653 |def_base = 1820 |rec_base = 1486 | hp_lord = 6951 |atk_lord = 2362 |def_lord = 2601 |rec_lord = 2123 | hp_anima = 7843 |rec_anima = 1885 |atk_breaker = 2600 |def_breaker = 2363 |def_guardian = 2839 |rec_guardian = 2004 |def_oracle = 2482 |rec_oracle = 2480 | hp_bonus = 1100 |atk_bonus = 440 |def_bonus = 440 |rec_bonus = 440 |lordonly = |combo_hits = 8 |normaldc = 40 |ls = Rainbow Basket Case |lsdescription = Boosts BC, HC drop rate, huge reduction in BB gauge required for BB & BB gauge fills after each turn |lsnote = 25% boost to BC, HC drop rate, 25% reduction in BB gauge required, 4 BC fill each turn |lstype = Recovery/Brave Burst |bb = Bianco's Hoppy Ending |bbdescription = 14 combo Water, Earth and Light attack on all foes, largely boosts all parameters & gradually recovers BB gauge for 3 turns |bbnote = 130% boost to the parameters, 7 BC fill |bbtype = Support/Offense |bbhits = 14 |bbaoe = A |bbgauge = 25 |bbdc = 28 |bbmultiplier = 300 |sbb = Vibrant Eggsplosion |sbbdescription = 16 combo powerful Water, Earth and Light attack on all foes, largely boosts all parameters, slightly boosts OD gauge, damage taken boosts BB gauge & adds Water, Earth, Light elements to attack for 3 turns |sbbnote = 130% boost to the parameters, 8% boost to OD gauge, 5~7 BC fill when attacked |sbbtype = Support/Offense |sbbhits = 16 |sbbaoe = A |sbbgauge = 25 |sbbdc = 32 |sbbmultiplier = 540 |ubb = Incandescent Egg Shell |ubbdescription = 18 combo massive Light attack on all foes, boosts OD gauge, fills all allies' BB gauge to max & adds Light barrier |ubbnote = 25% boost to OD gauge, 20,000 HP on barrier |ubbtype = Support/Offense |ubbhits = 18 |ubbaoe = A |ubbgauge = 30 |ubbdc = 36 |ubbmultiplier = 1200 |es = Sweet Disposition |esitem = |esdescription = Slightly boosts BC, HC efficacy & adds status ailment removal effect to BB/SBB |esnote = 15% boost |evofrom = 850156 |evointo = 850158 |evomats1 = Light Mecha God |evomats2 = Light Mecha God |evomats3 = Miracle Totem |evomats4 = Light Totem |evomats5 = Light Idol |evomats6 = Dragon Mimic |evomats7 = Metal Mimic |evoitem = Legend Stone |evozelcost = 3000000 |evokarmacost = 1000000 |howtoget = *Summer Omni+ Summon (Limited Time) |bazaar_1_type = Egg Token |bazaar_1_desc = Ellie's Folly (Mar ~ Apr 2018) |bazaar_1_bonus = 2 |bazaar_1_image = event_token_0017_item_icon.png |bazaar_2_type = Egg Token |bazaar_2_desc = Ellie's Folly (Apr ~ May 2019) |bazaar_2_bonus = 2 |bazaar_2_image = event_token_0033_item_icon.png |notes = |addcat = Easter Madness |addcatname = Carrol4 }}